Adán y Eva
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Cuando en el principio se creo los cielos y la tierra... también se crearon a Ichigo y Orihime
1. La creación

Saludos, dirán que estoy loca por subir tantas historias tan rápido, pero es que al menos ya tengo unas 20 historias IchiHime (la mayoría sin terminar).

Bien, esta idea me surgió cuando recordé el primer libro de la biblia, ya que este fue el verdadero primerito de todos _**Génesis.**_

Quería demostrarles la creación de una forma muy linda, como protagonistas a Ichi y Hime, que siempre son fuente de inspiración para todo… incluso como ven, en la biblia.

Disfrútenlo… XD

_**Disclaimer: **__Los hermosos personajes saben que dolorosamente le pertenecen a Tite Kubo…_

_**Advertencias:**__ Contenidos un poco Lime, ya que la curiosidad e inocencia de mis amados Ichigo y Orihime los lleva a conocerse solo como ellos lo creen adecuado._

_**Adán Y Eva**_

Cuando en el principio se crearon los cielos y la tierra, el Dios Aizen también creo al hombre, éste lo hizo a su semejanza y lo coloco sobre la tierra para que la trabajara.

El primer hombre en ser creado fue llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven de cabellos revueltos color naranja, ojos color chocolate.

Este joven se la pasaba en el paraíso de Karakura, donde había todo tipo de arboles frondosos, llenos de frutos maduros para comer, con un rio que se dividía en cuatro canales hacia lugares distintos, pero a pesar de todo ello Ichigo no parecía feliz, y Aizen lo notó.

Aizen sabia que el hombre no podía estar solo, así que decidió hacerle una compañía a él, creando así los Hollows y Aizen le dio la tarea de darles nombre y así lo hizo. Algunos fueron Gilians, otros Adjuchas y algunos Vasto Lordes, todos estos eran mansos. Pero aun así Ichigo se sentía vacio, solo observaba como los Hollows corrían y jugueteaban entre ellos, buscándose. Al paso del tiempo observo que los Hollows se juntaban en dos y aparecían más de ellos. Es por eso que Aizen lo hizo dormir profundamente y tomando una de sus costillas creo a una mujer para que estuviera con él y fuera su apoyo, pero esta debía ser perfecta.

Al despertar, Ichigo observo a la mujer, era hermosa, de cabellos naranjas un poco más oscuros que el de él y muy largos, su piel era blanca y cremosa, con unos ojos grises y grandes con un brillo especial que lo hacia sentirse bien, no comprendía por que no se parecía a él, pero eso le gustó.

Ella le estaba sonriendo, el se acerco para examinarla, comenzó a tocar su cabello el cual era suave y sedoso, después comenzó a tocar su piel, recorriendo sus brazos hasta sus hombros y le pareció muy tersa, apreciando el aroma dulce que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Decidió seguir tocando, puesto que la sensación de suavidad no le era desagradable. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella y comenzó a presionarlo contra el suyo de manera violenta y ruda, la mujer intentaba alejarlo ya que comenzaba a dolerle el contacto tan brusco. Ichigo sintió como sus senos también eran suaves y muy grandes, comenzó a tomarlos con sus grandes manos causándole nuevamente dolor a la joven.

Ella intento separarse, pero él era mas fuerte y no la dejaba moverse mucho, así como tampoco parecía importarle si se encontraba bien…

-¿Q-que…e-estas h-haciendo? -le pregunto confundida

-Yo… solo… estoy… conociendo -respondió como si nada

-Basta ya… por favor… me duele… -dijo aterrada

Ichigo inmediatamente se detuvo a observarla y cruzo su mirada con la de ella

-¿Qui… en e- eres? –le pregunto dudosa

-¿Quién eres tú? –le respondió él

-Yo so…

-Ichigo, ella es tu compañera, es una mujer que yo he creado de tu carne, huesos y sangre, no es igual a ti, así que trátala bien y cuídala. Ahora escuchen, de todo este paraíso de cada árbol podrán comer, excepto del árbol Hyogukyo, ya que si comen de él morirán. Tú mujer cuida de Ichigo y se su apoyo, ahora los dejo y no olvides darle un nombre Ichigo.

Aizen no dijo más y dejo a Ichigo y su mujer solos.

-¿Co- como me… llamare? –pregunto tímida

-Pues… aun no lo se –respondió despreocupado

-Pero debes darme un nombre

-Lo pensare mañana, esta oscureciendo y me siento cansado –le dijo levantándose y alejándose de ella

-Espera… no me dejaras aquí sola ¿Verdad?, llévame contigo –pidió preocupada

Ichigo detuvo su marcha y volteo a observarla, era frágil y delicada. Sintió el frio viento llegar y atravesar su cuerpo de manera salvaje, al igual que la chica solo se llevo los brazos al cuerpo como reflejo para cubrirse.

-Te- tengo frio –tartamudeo débilmente temblando

Ichigo sintió la necesidad de protegerla y acercándose a su cuerpo la atrajo en un abrazo que provoco un profundo contacto entre ambos. Se quedaron así, parados en medio de todo ese inmenso lugar, captando el aumento de temperatura que habían logrado al mantener unidos a sus cuerpos.

-Se siente… bien así –dijo la joven rodeando el cuerpo de Ichigo para pegarse aun mas

-Cierto –suspiro Ichigo tomando a su compañera fuertemente y sentándose junto con ella –Ichigo… Aizen me ha dado el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki –repentinamente volvió a hablar el pelinaranja dirigiéndose a ella

-Ichi-go… Ichigo –hablo la chica recargando su rostro en el pecho de él –a mi me… gusta Ichigo –dijo cerrando sus ojos

-Y… a mi me gustas tu

Fue lo último que hablaron antes de que el agotamiento los abarcara (aunque Ichigo acabara de despertar) a ambos y el descanso que necesitaban sus cuerpos se hiciera presente, quedando profundamente dormidos, uno sobre el otro, compartiendo la calidez para afrontar esa brisa que les hacia estremecer.

La mañana era cálida junto con un brillante sol, una hermosa joven abría con pesadez los ojos notando inmediatamente la ausencia de un ser, aquel ser le había gustado desde que lo vio. Levantándose desesperadamente lo llamo

-Ichigo… Ichigo… ¿Dónde estas Ichigo?... por que me dejas sola… ICHIGOOOO… -grito casi llorando por la impotencia de encontrarlo.

Tenía miedo, miedo de estar sola, de no conocer nada y de que no pudiera hacer nada

-Aquí estoy –se escucho una voz detrás de ella acercándose rápidamente

La pelinaranja se volteo enseguida abrazándolo y atrapándolo entre sus brazos, pero no noto que Ichigo traía algunos frutos para que ambos los comieran, causando que estos (por lo maduros que estaban) se aplastaran y el jugo los bañara por completo.

-¿Qué has hecho? –la regaño apartándola, observando que estaba sucio

-Lo lamento… pero es que cuando desperté no te vi y… pues pensé que te habías ido y me dejaste sola

-¿Por qué haría eso?, te he dicho ayer que me gustaste, además eres mi compañera y debo estar contigo, por que yo también te guste

-Entonces ¿Nunca me dejaras? –pregunto tranquilizándose por la respuesta

-No puedo dejarte… Orihime –aquella hermosa mujer abrió grandemente sus ojos al escuchar esas últimas letras, uniéndose para dar un significado… su nombre

Sonriendo nuevamente, volvió a tener contacto con su cuerpo, comenzando Ichigo a disfrutar de esas acciones que ella tenia, por que cada vez que lo hacia podía sentir esa suave piel cremosa mezclarse con la suya.

-Gracias Ichigo… -agradeció separándose un poco, pero sin soltarlo

-No es nada… ¿Te ha gustado? –dijo sonrojado y cruzando su mirada

-Mucho, es muy bonito ¿Qué significa?

-Me parece que es algo como princesa… o al menos así entendí –aclaro Ichigo nervioso

**FLASHBACK**

_-Aizen-sama… necesito tu ayuda –dijo Ichigo dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo_

_-Dime Ichigo –se escucho una voz proveniente de la nada_

_-Por favor… aquella mujer que me has dado como compañera… quiero que me ayudes a elegir un nombre para ella_

_-¿Como quieres que sea su nombre?_

_-Deseo que sea uno hermoso… como lo es ella_

_-Veras Ichigo, a las mujeres hermosas como describes a tu compañera_

_-Como es… -corrigió Ichigo_

_-Bien, a las mujeres hermosas como es tu compañera, se les denomina Princesa, por la manera especial en que son _

_-¿Princesa? ¿Cómo? –pregunto sin comprender_

_-Sera como el idioma origen de tu nombre… se llamara Orihime ¿Te parece?_

_-Es perfecto, justo como ella –término de hablar el Kurosaki para regresar con su hermosa princesa, quien aun dormía plácidamente_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y ese nombre solo se le da a las mujeres hermosas –trago saliva –como… tu

Orihime sonrió nuevamente mientras un extraño ruido provenía del interior de su estomago

-Debemos ir por más frutos

-Esta bien –sin comprender claramente a que se refería Ichigo, lo siguió tomando su mano

Quedando maravillada por la belleza de ese lugar, Hime quería preguntar para saber acerca de todo.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto señalando a un lugar

-Un Hollow –respondió simplemente

-¿Qué es un Hollow?

-Un ser que Aizen-sama ha creado a parte de nosotros

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando hacia otro lugar

-Son arboles –desganado por las molestias que Orihime le causaba decidió detenerse

-¿Y eso? –nuevamente pregunto observado algo llamativo

Sin responder y harto por la lluvia de preguntas que Hime le soltaba, se decidió por callar esos carnosos y tentadores labios de donde provenía todo aquel tormento. Como no sabia como hacerlo, supuso que al colocar los suyos sobre los de ella esto lo lograría… y así fue

Con esa acción, jamás creyeron que traería tan magnificas consecuencias. Todo se volvía extrañamente silencioso, aquella necesidad por hundirse más en el otro cada vez se intensificaba. Ichigo quería seguir disfrutando de ese sabor tan dulce que eran los labios de su compañera, su mujer… pero siendo humanos regresaron a la realidad cuando sus pulmones les exigieron el oxigeno para seguir viviendo, solo ellos dos, en un mundo completamente para ellos.

Esperando y esta idea sea de su agrado, solo me resta decirles que en este AU, mis amados pelinaranjas actuaran como niños pequeños, con su inocencia y travesuras entre ellos, pero también siendo carne, tendrán que resistir las situaciones hot que habrá entre ambos.

Aclarando también que aquí son tan sexys (ambos), con la edad del anime (17 años). Solo imagínenselos, los dos son tan lindos, en cuerpos perfectos y desnudos, osea que las tentaciones no faltaran para ellos… por ello es** T**.

Despidiéndome por el momento se las dejo para que la critiquen, analicen o la amen tanto como yo…

Esta idea es **original** y **100% MIA**, demostrando a los IchiRukis que nosotros (los IchiHimes), podemos lograr cosas mejores… (Sin ofender), ya que nuestra hermosa pareja se adapta para todo, convirtiéndolo en algo maravilloso.

Nos leemos pronto, comunicando que ya he subido el cap. 2 de **Fuera De Mi Alcance**, por si no lo han revisado.

Amados lectores, me retiro ahora si, molestándolos con un Review si así lo desean, ya que me ayudan a mejorar mucho y me dan los ánimos para actualizar pronto… Continuara.


	2. Conociendo el paraiso

¡OMG!... Hola amada gente hermosa de Fanfiction. Si, se que no he subido nada de esta historia pero… cuando ya la tenia se borro de mi disco duro (estúpida computadora u.u)… por eso tarde un poquito, además de que he tenido que hacer otras ideas que después subiré.

También se que quieren Lemmon, pero si serán pervertidos y eso que es rango T… pero pues si habrá Lemmon mas adelantito, mientras disfruten como siguen los amados pelinaranjas en el maravilloso paraíso.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Conociendo el paraíso"**

-N-no… basta Ichigo –se quejo Orihime empujando levemente a su compañero cuando este se preparaba para acercarse de nuevo a sus labios.

Con extrañeza, el pelinaranja observo a la chica, se veía sonrojada, un color desconocido había invadido sus lindas mejillas mientras él solo quedo sorprendido y ahora confundido por una actitud de rechazo de esa manera.

-¿No que Hime?... ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto el Kurosaki con algo de molestia

-Que no quiero que hagas eso… n-no me gusta –mintió la ojigris

En realidad no es que Orihime no quisiera que Ichigo volviera a tener contacto de esa forma con ella. Le gusta y mucho, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y un cosquilleo inundaba su piel. Eso era simplemente extraño y la había asustado.

-Orihime… si no quieres que vuelva a hacer eso no me provoques ¿Escuchaste? –le advirtió Ichigo mirándola a los ojos con un ceño fruncido

-Yo no te he provocado Ichigo, solo quería conocer y tu… tu hiciste eso… -se avergonzó recordando las sensaciones que flotaban en su cabeza

-Pues en ese caso ya no preguntes más. Además tú también comienzas las cosas, cuando te me acercas así y sin cuidado… -hablo Ichigo defendiéndose –Y a mi no me desagrada –concluyó dándose la vuelta

-Ichigo, deberías ser bueno… si no te disculpas se lo diré a Aizen-sama –dijo Orihime retándolo con una mirada desafiante

Dándole la espalda _(__**N/A:**__ y exponiendo algo más), _Ichigo siguió sin voltearse y se alejo de ella, sin importarle mucho el estado en que se encontraba.

La hermosa princesa se quedo allí, contemplando el alejamiento de la única presencia humana que existía en ese paraíso de ensueño. Con algo de melancolía, Orihime se dio la media vuelta intentando no darle tanta importancia que creía merecer Ichigo y, se encamino hacia un rio cercano, quería limpiarse del liquido que aun quedaba sobre su cuerpo por los frutos maduros y de paso encontrar algo que pudiese comer, después de todo Ichigo no podía ser el único capaz de alimentarse ¿Verdad?

Con sutileza observo el agua con curiosidad, ya le había preguntado al Kurosaki acerca de ese extraño fluido. Acerco ambas manos hasta tener contacto. Con cuidado sintió el agua. Estaba algo fría, pero igual le gustaba.

Derramando un poco sobre su vientre, Orihime pudo finalmente quedar limpia. También bebió un poco de la fresca y cristalina agua, sin tener sabor en sus labios.

Con un gran suspiro, Inoue alcanzo a ver de reojo a Ichigo brincar sin cuidado hacia el rio (_**N/A: **__Estaba del otro lado_). Esto la sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

Pero al estar metida en sus pensamientos, solo sintió como una fuerte y mojada hola que había causado la empapaba por completo, tomándola desprevenida y atemorizada.

-ICHIGOOO… ¿P-por que m-me mojaste? –pregunto la ojigris temblando y cubriéndose con sus brazos, levantándose hacia donde él estaba

-Yo no te he hecho nada. La culpa es tuya de nuevo por no haberte quitado. Tonta –respondió sin muchas ganas el pelinaranja

-No me digas así Ichigo. Se lo contare todo a Aizen-sama –grito la chica comenzando a llorar

-Matte orihi… me –intento llamarla Ichigo pero ella había corrido ya.

Ichigo se sintió mal. En verdad quería a Orihime pero a veces era tan… desesperante. No quería verla llorar y sabia que lo que había hecho había estado muy mal y tenia que ir a disculparse. Además Aizen-sama iba a regañarlo por no cuidar de ella como se lo había encargado.

Saliendo rápidamente del agua, Ichigo corrió para alcanzar a Orihime. Después de seguirla sin para por 2 minutos la chica se canso y detuvo su caminar, obteniendo como resultado que Ichigo la abrazara con fuerza tumbándola sobre la fresca hierba.

-Lo siento Orihime… no debí hacer eso, no eres tonta, solo algo torpe –hablo Ichigo sin soltarla

Inoue nuevamente sentía la electricidad erizarla. Tenia a Ichigo sobre ella, lo cual era excitante pero no conocía el porque le gustaba tanto que la tocara. Y más cuando sus pechos sentían el duro abdomen de él.

Mirándola con ternura, Orihime se recargo en Ichigo, mostrando la aceptación de su disculpa.

-Ichigo… enséñame a meterme al agua como lo hiciste –pidió Hime acercándolo mas

-Esta bien… si eso quieres lo hare –le aseguro Ichigo

Antes de levantarse Ichigo se quedo observando a Orihime. Era irritante pero hermosa. Con lentitud se acerco a percibir el olor de su largo cabello hasta visualizar sus labios.

A pesar de que le sabia que a ella no le había parecido que le callara como la ultima vez, y que en estos momentos no estuviera hablando. Se le hizo fácil volver a probar su suerte.

Acercándose cauteloso, el Kurosaki estaba pidiendo permiso para volver a probar esos carnosos y suaves labios. Hasta finalmente volver a conseguirlo.

A Orihime ya no le pareció tan malo estar recibiendo la experiencia que Ichigo le proponía. Le encantaba y agradecía por que volviera a repetirlo. Era un terco pero eso también le agradaba.

Ambos jamás habían besado, en absoluto tenían idea de lo que significaba o representaban. Solo creían que hacer eso era una recompensa y reconciliación a sus problemas.

De manera tierna. De forma inocente

Cuando volvieron a sentirse sofocados se separaron, dando tiempo al jadeo que presentaban.

Por desgracia esto ya comenzaba a no satisfacer a Ichigo, quien con más rudeza la mantenía contra el suelo. Estaba comenzando a ser agresivo. Pero al parecer, la princesa tampoco lo notaba.

Ichigo bajo sus besos hasta el cuello de Orihime. Lo besaba con lentitud y cada vez bajaban más y más hasta topar con sus voluminosos senos. Él sabia que ella era diferente a él, por muchos aspectos tanto físicos como en su forma de ser. Tan delicada y frágil.

Se le hizo fácil también besarlos, aunque actuó con cuidado Orihime comenzaba a moverse desesperada e Ichigo sentía que algo en el estaba creciendo y que también estaba sudando.

-E-esto n-no esta b-bien… -se freno Ichigo levantándose para que Orihime no lo viera de frente. Algo en el estaba cambiando y le avergonzaba

-¿Ichigo?... ¿Que te pasa? –pregunto Orihime abrazándolo por detrás aferrándose a su cuello

Inoue había comenzado a disfrutar y no temer de lo que Ichigo le hacia. Al final de cuentas no la estaba lastimando ni hiriendo. Solo acariciando y haciéndola sentir diferente, extrañamente diferente.

Tomándola de la muñeca, Ichigo llevo a Orihime hacia el rio. No quería ni podía soportar más la cercanía de ella. No le molestaba pero… no puede ser, Orihime quería desconcertarlo.

Al llegar a la orilla, el pelinaranja se metió primero, llegándole el agua hasta la cintura, cubriendo cierta parte molesta de su cuerpo. Cuando introdujo a Orihime, el agua le llego un poco mas arriba por la diferencia de altura de su compañero. No avanzaron mas allá de la orilla, tan solo permanecieron calmados sintiendo el agua para acostumbrarse un poco a la temperatura. El agua era fría, por lo que Hime tembló y se abrazo al chico, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-¿Qué pasa Hime? Relájate, todo estará bien –la calmaba Ichigo sonriendo por las actitudes que aun lo sorprendían por parte de ella. Su compañera le parecía tan agradable y a la vez molesta.

El Kurosaki correspondió al abrazo que Orihime le ofrecía y junto con ella introducía más su cuerpo al agua, llegando a una profundidad que asustaba a la ojigris.

-Ichigo, ya no mas por favor… no quiero que… -intento hablar Orihime

-No pasa nada, yo te sostendré. Disfruta de cómo se siente –le dijo Ichigo

Percibiendo como Orihime se aferraba a él cada vez con mayor fuerza, ella ahogaba el rostro de Ichigo con sus grandes senos, al tomarlo por el cuello. Esto le parecía divertido, en verdad le resultaba de los mas grandioso y tampoco entendía el porque y dudaba que le importara.

Estando en medio de un rio tranquilo, Ichigo coloco a Inoue en una parte mas alta, mientras el se lanzaba hacia unos arboles cercanos y llegando hasta ellos corto los frutos de los cuales, hasta ahora, no habían podido disfrutar ni un bocado desde que Orihime había apareció ante los ojos chocolates de Ichigo. Por primera vez ambos comerían juntos y la tarde ya estaba llegando, así que su hambre no los podía hacer esperar y soportar por más tiempo, y mucho menos a Orihime, quien aun no había podido comer nada y esta seria la primera vez.

Ichigo nuevamente apareció para estar al lado de ella, la primera mujer en ser creada. Se sentó cubriéndose también con el agua a un nivel que les quedaba por debajo del estomago, el mismo que estaba vacio.

-Toma, este es mi favorito –le ofreció el pelinaranja a su compañera un fruto maduro y hermoso de color amarillo

Con un poco de timidez, la princesa acepto aquel pequeño fruto, tomándolo con delicadeza entre sus delicadas manos.

Ichigo sonrió ante la mirada inspeccionadora de ella, y con cuidado miro como olía a aquel fruto

-Orihime… solo cómelo, no hule ni sabe mal. Al contrario, esto es delicioso –la animaba Ichigo a que de una vez por todas lo probara

-C-claro Ichigo… -con una mordida diminuta, Orihime degusto aquel sabor extraño que le propiciaba el jugo y carne del fruto desconocido para ella.

Cuando saboreo mas, sus pupilas se agrandaron, un brillo surgió en sus ojos y con mayor energía comía de el. Y no es que no hubiera disfrutado del sabor de los labios de Ichigo, comparándolo con el fruto, este se quedaba muy atrás. Pero en verdad tenia hambre y aquella fruta logro calmarla, justo como el estar al lado de Ichigo y ser protegida por el.

-¿Mejor Hime? –cuestiono Ichigo viéndola ya comiendo

Ella asintió mientras devoraba rápidamente otro de los frutos que Ichigo había traído

-Cómelos Ichigo, ¡Están deliciosos! –exclamo Orihime ofreciéndole a Ichigo que probara uno, dándoselo en la boca.

Ichigo quiso ser amable con ella, así que mordió el fruto que su hermosa pelinaranja le ofrecía, después de todo había estado solo y ahora que ella estaba con el cambiaba demasiado su vida.

Lo hacia sonreír, le daba de comer y lo cuidaba amablemente. Incluso le llegaba a provocar sensaciones que lo avergonzaban sin conocer la razón. Pero esto era algo que ya hablaría después con Aizen-sama, por lo tanto todo seguía bien.

Con sus estómagos ya llenos y recargando fuerzas, Orihime lanzo traviesamente con su mano un poco de agua hacia Ichigo, causando que despertara de sus pensamientos ocultos.

-No te comportes mal Hime, que si quieres jugar te ganare –le advirtió Ichigo mirándola fijamente

-Pues ya veremos eso Ichigo –continuo ella riendo y alejándose de el

-No te vayas muy lejos que te puedes hundir –se preocupo Ichigo siguiéndola y atrapándola, pues el se movía mas rápido en el agua que ella, por la practica que ya tenia.

Acercándola de nuevo, la abrazo jugueteando. Orihime se volteo y observo esos ojos chocolate que le habían gustado desde que lo había visto.

Ichigo también se quedo atrapado en la mirada que poseía ella, una color plata, radiante como aquella esferita que salía todas las mañanas y la misma que se ocultaba ahora.

Entre un anaranjado atardecer como sus cabellos, ambos unieron sus labios dejando ver sus figuras oscureciéndose por el desaparecer de la luz. Se había besado de la misma forma y veces anteriores y gozaban aquello.

No era malo que lo hicieran, no tenia nada de malo. Solo estaban demostrándose felices la existencia del otro, pues Ichigo estaba seguro que sin Orihime no quería a volver a pasar su eternidad. Necesitaba protegerla, era una fuerte promesa que se hacia el mismo y que pronto se la haría a ella.

Orihime jamás pensaría en separarse de el, aquel hombre que la guiaba y le mostraba todo lo que desconocía. El que la alimentaba y calentaba en las noches, al mismo que besaba sin saber con consciencia lo que hacia. A él, Ichigo, a quien nunca podría engañar de ninguna forma.

Orihime después de separarse de esos labios suaves, observo sus manos ya maltratadas por el tiempo llevado en el agua. Ella se asusto y miro a Ichigo para que le dijera el porqué de aquello.

-No te alarmes, esto se desaparece solo. Salgamos ya que hará frio –le comunico cargándola hasta llevarla a tierra firme.

Saliendo completamente empapados, Ichigo tomo de la mano a Orihime mientras ésta recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Los dos se sentaron en un lugar cálido, examinando su alrededor y quedándose muy juntos y quietos el uno del otro. Esto ya no les molestaba para nada.

-Ichigo… te quiero –susurro Orihime abrazándolo y cerrando sus ojos

-Yo también te quiero Hime –pronuncio el con el mismo tono bajo, como si no quisiera que Aizen los supiera –Te quiero mucho

Quedándose cerca, ambos cerraron sus ojos para recorrer el mundo de un descanso de tanto juego y diversión vividos, al menos para ellos. Las pequeñas y muy amadas criaturas de Aizen, quien los veía desde su trono en las alturas, esbozando una cálida sonrisa de lado y apreciando el momento.

Así paso rápidamente otro día, uno que Ichigo y Orihime compartieron y rieron agradecidos por tener la compañía del otro. No pensaban en otra cosa más que ser felices por la promesa de Aizen-sama, su único Dios, el que los cuidaba desde arriba y amaba como a sus hijos.

La pareja de pelinaranjas no tenía prisa ni preocupación en sus inocentes rostros y consciencias, ya mañana hablaría Aizen con Orihime para explicarle también de la importancia de no comer del fruto de Hyogukyo que estaba prohibido por sus razones. Pero eso seria hasta mañana porque hasta ahora, el día ya se había terminado…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Espérenme con las actualizaciones y nuevas historias, para joder estoy en exámenes y son dos semanas, me enferme y apenas pude subir esta y si gustan echarle la culpa a alguien por quitarme tiempo también, díganselo a mi novio jajaja XD.

Mejor no, cuídense y no se enfermen como yo porque es horrible, espero sus Reviews y los quiero.


End file.
